the unplanned first kiss
by candidshot
Summary: On a day of a beauty pageant, fair sunshine, Klaus in a suit, Caroline in a summer dress, and bottle of chilled champagne over a hummingbird story - it was the perfect stage for a soft and innocent first kiss. The deleted Klaroline kiss scene in TVD S04ep07


When Klaus pulled away, Caroline had an almost uncontrollable urge to follow his lips with her own.

It was quick and sudden but the moment it ended, they both knew something had blossomed between them.

That unplanned kiss had single-handedly confirmed everything. Confirmed every love and attraction they'd been feeling for each other.

So thinking about it, it wasn't that farfetched how a day of a beauty pageant, fair sunshine, Caroline in a formal summer dress and Klaus in a suit opening a bottle of chilled champagne over a hummingbird story while sitting together on a bench under the shade, wouldn't jump-start the world with a soft kiss – unexpected and fast - but soft and sweet that it left an impression that would linger for years to come.

Caroline was looking at Klaus looking at her, her eyes searching his for a reason – to think Klaus, who was always seemingly composed had momentarily lost control and kissed her without permission – and was then looking at her without the slightest intention to apologise.

Caroline found that she couldn't even get angry, too speechless looking at him looking back at her – his eyes warm and innocent, though he continued to seduce with his lips moist and relaxed with a smile well-hidden at the corners.

"You can't do that", was all Caroline could muster words to say.

Before answering, Klaus licked his lips and Caroline couldn't stop her eyes from following his tongue. "It wasn't my intention but-".

Caroline swallowed. And really, she wanted to run her tongue over her lips to relive and taste how Klaus tasted. It was the best she could've done to not have seemed desperate and out of character but truth was, she really wanted to kiss Klaus again.

The whole world knew that, of course.

"Then why did you?"

Klaus visibly smiled this time. And even she could tell that he was having a moment in trying to properly reorganise his thoughts and give meaning to his action. But he then sighed and replied with, "I wanted to kiss you".

It was that simple, actually.

He'd been dreaming of any sort of intimacy with Caroline and though he didn't plan things, with all that champagne, hearty laughter and heart to heart stories under the blue sky and yellow sun, his instinct took over and he kissed the woman he loved.

It was really that simple.

And she wasn't even mad.

Surprised, yes. But Caroline wasn't mad. If anything, her surprised blue eyes looking at him only seemed to have reflected the warm blue skies and they too, had Klaus weak. So, in an excited sort of impatient way, he really wanted to kiss her again, but even he knew that such a chance was a one time sort of thing – a time when he caught Caroline Forbes off-guard.

So he started to smile.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked, her fingers touching her lips as though searching for something – as though something tangible was on them.

"Thanks for the meal", was all Klaus said, though he was still smiling and refilling their glass.

"Well, you're being creepy", she mumbled, then paused with the champagne glass held at her lips.

Klaus could tell she was debating whether or not to continue drinking but anyhow, he was just glad because for the first time, Caroline had let her guard down in front him and that in itself, was the start to a beautiful story.

She swallowed the full glass of champagne, extending her hand for another one.

He smiled long and hopeful, indulging her.

Just like that kiss, Caroline was the last thing Klaus's heart expected. So all he could do was to love her the best way a man could love a woman;

Bit by bit.

Consistently.

And with his whole heart.

And Caroline too, judging from the way she kept licking her lips repeatedly, was like a foretelling tale that one day soon, her heart would betray her too, and she would love him back.

Bit by bit.

Consistently.

Then one day finally-

She'll love him completely.


End file.
